Just Wait
by Akira and Natsumi
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto have had their final battle.. Sasuke's wounds are too deep and is about to die.. Just then a Pink haired Medic comes towards him.. SasuSaku.. One Shot


**Disclaimer**: We do not own Naruto, All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Studio Pierrot.

**A/N**: This is our first Fanfiction and we hope you like it. (;

* * *

_Drip Drip.._

It rained heavily. It hadn't rained for quite a while, Sasuke noticed. He moved his gaze in agony around what used to be the Valley of End.

_ Damn, my head hurts. _He thought. Sasuke's fight had been overwhelming. Naruto laid on the other side his eyes closed. He saw a huddle of medical ninja's and a blue haired Hyuga rushing over to Naruto's side. The girl was clutching the blonds hand looking very exasperated.

The battlefield was completely eradicated. The trees were burnt causing everything to smell like ashes and smoke. The earth wasn't only wet with rain, but also with pools of blood here and there. Sasuke tried to get up and winced at the pain. He then heard a very familiar feminine voice approaching him.

_"S- Sasuke-Kun, Sasuke- Kun!" _The voice gradually grew louder and louder. He saw a blur of pink and forced his eyes to remain open. "_Sakura?" _He managed to murmur. He couldn't understand why she came to help him. He is an S- Ranked criminal for speaking out loud! Plus he tried to kill her two times, 'che', she must still still be really foolish. Sasuke stared at her with half- closed eyes, as she tried to heal the deep gash at his stomach.

He knew he wasn't going to make it. There were too many wounds to be fixed. Sasuke could feel the metallic feel of blood as it trickled down his forehead. His ribs were shattered, the bones in his body were broken and both his shoulders were dislocated.

**In short, he was about to die..**

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard heavy breathing coming from Sakura. Sasuke looked at her determined face. Sakura's hair was disheveled and dirty. Her eyes were groggy and tired, and he could he could see the deep black circles surrounding her eyes. Her green, emerald eyes were dull, almost the shade of seaweed, dark and sad. Sasuke could see the wounds on her body, after all she helped in the war too. He resisted the urge to frown.

Stupid women, its pointless. Emotions are pointless. She always said she loved him, where was that leading her.. huh? At the back of his mind he thought, it wasn't really true. He knew that he wanted to be loved, his parents, his brother, they all loved him, and he yearned for that love everyday. He remembered the times with team seven, when he was just a young boy. He was so careless, he wasn't driven by revenge, as he is now. His days back then were fun and most importantly he was loved. His gut churned, he wanted those days to come back.

Sasuke asked very quietly, "_Why are you doing this, Sakura?" _Her face was impassive, hollow and broken. She thought for a moment before saying "_I can't see you like this.."_ Her eyes reflected immense sadness. "_Even after all whats happened, I can't let you go.." _Her voice quivered, but she refused to cry

Sasuke felt as if a part of him died. After all these years of emotion control, her words still had an affect on him. What was this feeling? Why was he feeling so broken, he knew it wasn't the bones, it was seeing her like this. Now of all times, Sasuke knew how it felt to truly care for someone. He now felt that he needed to be there for her always. He wanted to protect that fragile girl who always needed him. It was pointless though now, he was slowly dying and would never come back. Sakura was always there for him then, and even now at his death.

_That was enough for him.._

The sun came out shining where they were. His sharp features being tinted by the sun's glow. The rays fell on his raven black him making him look like a golden angel. "_Please.. don't leave me alone again".. _She said. Sakura started crying when she noticed it was too late. She just couldn't believe that her 'Sasuke- Kun' was dying, leaving her alone.. Going away.. Forever.. Again.

She clutched his hand pleading him to stay. Sasuke smiled, it hurt, but he still did and whispered softly enough for Sakura to listen.. "**Thank You**.. **Sakura.**"His eyes flickered for the last time before they extinguished. Sasuke's hand went limp and his body stopped moving. Sakura's eyes widened and teared even more. He's gone.. For sure.. Right in front of her.. Her nightmare was reality now..

xx**Sasuke's Soul**xx

He got up from his dead body, looking at the sobbing Sakura. Sasuke's eyes softened and he moved in closer, closing the distance between them. He tried to place his hand on the back of her head, but it just went through, "_Of course_" He thought sadly. He wanted to wipe away all her tears but it was useless. Sasuke was interrupted by Itachi's voice calling out to him." _It's time to go little brother_". Sasuke whispered for the last time before leaving "D_on't worry Sakura, we will be united in the after life._" "_Until then I'll wait for you". _He was then replied by Sakura's sobbing, over his dead body refusing, to let his pale hand go. It's funny how the person who he always called annoying and told to go away, was now the person who he wanted to desperately hold and be with.. but its okay, he would be with her, he needed to.. **Just Wait**.

* * *

**A/N:** Oh well, finally we're done.. We hope you really liked it.. It's short we know.. but Quality over Quantity .. Anyways Review and Thank You for reading :)


End file.
